Corsair
The Corsair is a large, heavy and well armored ship, combined with decent maneuvering capabilities and speed. This ship brings considerable firepower, but since its weapons are pointed in various directions, it has issues concentrating its fire. This makes the Corsair ideal for inserting itself into a fray of enemies and simultaneously dispatching them from multiple angles. The significant mass of the ship allows the devastating ramming into an enemy. Although the hull of the ship is compact enough, the lower fin and enormous balloon necessary for raising tons of steel into the air, increase the size of the ship. The Corsair is Alliance's faction-specific ship of the Anglean Republic. Ship Layout Deck Layout Although not so large, the hull of the Corsair is replete with multiple levels and passages, it is relatively narrow but almost square in profile. Numerous mechanisms and a significant part of the decks are hidden beneath layers of armor. It is possible to name partially open from the rear a lower deck at stern extended by lower lateral galleries, fore deck, upper lateral galleries, and an open upper deck with a wheelhouse in the forward. Multiple ladders and ramps connect all levels. Just like on other ships, a jump on the ladders can be used to accelerate the climb. Front blade on balloon is count as armor hitbox of the ship, but, since it is rather narrow, contact with the balloon in the collision is still possible. Guns * Slot 1 is the heavy weapon, located at fore deck and point forward. Is the first attack line of the ship. From this slot it is easy to go to any other gun slot on the ship. * Slots 2 and slot 3 are heavy weapons, mounted on lower lateral galleries, one on each broadside. From fore deck this slots (backway as well) can be reached by two way, by move to side to lower galleries or by move astern to lower deck. * Slots 4 and slot 5 are light weapons, mounted on forward end of upper lateral galleries, one on each board, port gun are angled 55 degrees away from the center, while starboard gun are angled 75 degrees away from the center. A guns with wide horizontal arc can alternate with fore heavy gun and can overlap with arc of broadside heavy guns. It is possible to switch between these two slots with a double jump along the line behind the ramps, bypassing the fore deck (also it's can be a start of the path from light gun to light engine on opposite side ). The slots can be reached from the fore deck (and back) with using double jump from ramp over the forward corner of side galleries to cut the way. From from these slots, a side heavy guns slots can be reached by jump down over forward end of upper side galleries to lower galleries or alternatively by jump down to lower deck through enter behind the ramp. * Slot 6 is the light weapon located at stern on the lower deck, and point backward. Mostly use as defence weapon. Components * The hull component is located at stetn deck, in line with heavy engines. * The balloon is located at the fore deck. * Two light engines are located at the rear end of the upper lateral galleries. On current state, this engines generate around 34% of total engine force, both longitudinal move and turning. It's possible to jump to ladder on end of the opposite side gallery to quick switch between light engines. Well aimed stamina jump allow pass gap between top side gallery in aft of the ship even without touching ladder. * Two heavy engines are located at stern deck, and provide both longitudinal move and turning. * The helm is located at the fore of the upper deck in protected wheelhouse. Field of view down, especially to rear is limited by ship's boards. Crew Roles Pilot * Due to the isolated helm position on upper deck, the pilot is can't help in maintaining any component, without total loss of control over the ship. * Pilot tools set for increase speed and maneuverability of ship is recommended, like Kerosene, Phoenix Claw and Hydrogen Canister, with possible variation. Gunner * The primary position of the gunner on the Corsair is the fore deck, with operating the bow heavy gun and opportunity to switch for any another gun on ship. * The gunner can assist for repairing the balloon. Alternatively, using the repair engineer in this position instead of the gunner, is possible to maximize survivability of ship. Fore Engineer * The fore engineer is responsible for repairing balloon of the, maintenance the guns on the fore of the ship and two light engines. * Due the concentrate the hard to rebuild component on lower deck (two heavy engine and armor), fore engineer often need move to to assist to the aft engineer in rebuild. * The fore engineer is usually expected to operate the both side light gun. Aft Engineer * The aft engineer is responsibility for repairing everything on the lower deck with hull and two heavy engine in priority. * Climbing upward by ladders allow to maintence two light engines. * Aft engineer can operate aft gun during his repairing cycle, or even take side heavy gun. Category:Airships Category:Alliance Category:Anglean Republic